A FASEB Summer Conference entitled 'Ubiquitin and Cellular Regulation' will be held July 22 - 27, 2006, at Vermont Academy, Saxtons River, Vermont. This conference is held biennially and partial funding for the conference is requested for the next three conferences to be convened in 2006, 2008, and 2010. The conference is the leading and longest -standing meeting in the ubiquitin field. It has been held since 1989, when the number of investigators working on ubiquitin grew to a critical mass. The conference has evolved as the field has rapidly expanded to focus on the newest and most significant developments. The last several meetings were oversubscribed and successful; 73 - 99% of participants rated the last two meetings in the top 10% of meetings they had ever attended. Many speakers new to the field were included and the talks were shortened so that a wide range of new research could be presented. These conventions will be continued in 2006, anticipating that they will again be well received by speakers and non-speakers. [unreadable] [unreadable] The field of ubiquitin and ubiquitin-like proteins continues to grow at a striking pace as individuals in other fields find a crucial role for ubiquitin, the ubiquitination machinery, and ubiquitin-binding proteins in their targets of study. In some cases, insights from new individuals have moved the whole field forward dramatically and these cases emphasize the importance of bringing people together at this type of meeting. The growing connections between ubiquitination and human disease are well recognized, and it is estimated that over 5% of mammalian genomes are devoted to ubiquitination. The meeting will highlight breaking advances both in the choice of invited speakers and in multiple talks selected from abstracts. Special attention will be made to give the floor to new, junior, and underrepresented groups of investigators. The location of the conference at a relatively remote school in Vermont encourages interaction among all participants and this conference has an outstanding tradition of intense poster sessions. Based on past years, the conference will be oversubscribed; however, to foster strong interactions between participants the conference is limited to 180 participants. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]